PPGZ: Darkside
by Lewascan2
Summary: What if it was possible to survive contact with black Z-rays with your mind and body intact? What would it take for black Z-rays to synchronize so well with anyone? Well the Powerpuffs Z are about to find out, and New Townsville might crumble resultantly. UNDERGOING MAJOR REWRITE (1st Chapter about halfway rewritten)


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC(s?).**

 **AN: Somehow got into this show, and even though most of it was entertaining and amusing I found there were some things that just annoyed me to no end about the city's residents and the actions of New Townsville's government.**

 **So suppose there's at least one resident who not only has a full head of common sense but was hit with Black Z rays, can control his power, _and_ remember that he has it like the Puffs?**

 **Despite all the hating my main OC in this will likely be doing on things, I really do like the show.**

 **Clearly A Twilight Fan: Will there be vampires?**

 **Me: -_-' Uh... no?**

 **Clearly A Twilight Fan: No fair! Must be vampies!**

 **Me: Yeah, no.**

 **Rabid Fan: What about romance, huh?! We need our daily dose of smooching for no apparent reason!**

 **Me: Oh hell, no!**

 **Clearly A Twilight Fan: And vampires!**

 **Me: No!**

 **Rabid Fan: Hanky Panky!**

 **Me: Get your arse out of this fanbase! People come here for magical girls and butt-kicking, not ridiculously consistent and painfully numerous vampire fics and ass-hat PPGZxRRBZ pairings! Ugh...**

 **Clearly A Twilight Fan: *slams door***

 **Rabid Fan: *licks window then bolts***

 **Me: What the _hell_?! _Why_ would you do this?!**

 **So _yeah_... Getting pretty tired of finding like 70% of PPGZ fanfiction to be badly-written, horrendous-grammar-filled, vamp fics, unrealistic romance, or both. Seriously, this is some bullshit. It's like the fanbase somehow attracted like 2% of the prepubescent Twilight (not that I have anything particular against the series or vampires in general; it just doesn't belong in this fanbase) fans, and they all decided to do crossovers without actually marking it as a crossover.**

 **If you're going to write a fic with some kind of crossover, _please_ mark it as such! This is ridiculous.**

 ** _Ehem_ , sorry. This has just kinda' been a thing with me lately. Rant over; story now.**

 **Now before anyone says anything about it, I just want to say I intend to take a more 'Worm' approach to this story. If you don't know what Worm is, it's a super hero story with a more realistic take on how super powers would affect society about a hero playing the part of a villain, struggling with doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. So yeah, that's closer to the route I'm gonna' go for this. Fair warning.**

Ch 1: It's Just Me... Times 50... Or Something

"Ms. Keane, my feet are on fire!"

"My feet are frozen!"

"My right foot's on fire, and my left's frozen!"

" _We need to go to the nurse_!"

"Oh my, that sounds quite serious. Off you go, girls. Quickly now!"

The sound of my hand smacking into my forehead echoed dully in the room, as the three girls vacated the classroom, earning me a strangely confused look from Miyako and a rather well-hidden wince from Kaoru. I looked up at the closing door briefly before turning my attention back to our homeroom teacher, as she started up her lecture again without pause.

Honestly, I was a bit baffled. There was no way Ms. Keane could _possibly_ be _that_ stupid; she seemed just a tad too worldly, personable, and _not utterly dense_ for that. The three idiots couldn't even be bothered to come up with realistic excuses, or just raise their concerns at different times, instead of exiting the room as such an obvious group. There was _no way_ no one else had caught on to the fact that the moronic trio were super-heroing (for a certain value of said subject that included mass amounts of property damage) in their spare time... or whenever they felt like it, really.

 _Then again_...

No-one had pointed it out yet, either out of a sense of courtesy or _sheer ignorance_. I _knew_ there were arse-holes out there, who would be perfectly willing to reveal the girls' "secret" identities: a fan-girl geek, a wealthy social butterfly, and an up-and-coming soccer star, who all had had literally _nothing_ to do with one another before _that day_ and whom had the _exact same_ hair as three certain 'heroes', even if their faces were difficult to commit to memory for some reason (but one didn't need faces to recognize voices and mannerisms), but there had been no online posts or forums of the sort to be found anywhere. Of course, Prof. Utonium, whom they were known to publicly work with, could have some sort of bullshit tech that erased any such online attempts to do so.

Or maybe Professor Utonium and the Mayor were just bribing people off. Though, honestly, I wouldn't expect much guile from some guy with the veritable spine of a starfish, who needs his secretary to open pickle jars... He kinda' sucks as a leader of men, come to think of it, but his honesty and naivety probably endeared him to a certain crowd...

I wasn't part of the crowd; he was an idiot.

 _Then again_...

My stare turned its focus more onto my teacher than her lecture. _That_ was perhaps the question vexing me so intensely today, wasn't it? Did she, or _didn't_ she know just who they were? Was she playing oblivious? Because, honestly, _her_ perfectly congenial attitude intermixed with _their_ lame excuses only made them look even _more_ conspicuous and suspicious. And even more importantly, if this was so; _why_?

Sometimes I wondered why I hadn't done anything about this. This was ridiculous, and the city was falling to pieces around our heads under the combined efforts of suddenly absurd numbers of super villains and the reckless opposition of three hormonal teenagers.

Couldn't people see that despite the fact that they 'saved' the city on a day to day basis, they never made any _real_ progress towards a permanent solution? Monsters and Villains they caught -and supposedly nullified the powers of- were often back on the streets causing havoc, injury, and property damage in a matter of weeks, sometimes _days_. Take Mojo Jojo for example; he always got away without fail. Though, honestly, I couldn't blame them for that one in particular. Mojo really _was_ actually a genius, and I was under the fairly certain impression he always deliberately threw himself with whatever 'blow of the day' managed to send him into low earth orbit, thereby guaranteeing himself an escape via the girls' own power. Of course, if the girls would just beat him into the ground instead of giving Kaoru a clear shot with her damn hammer, they might have actually caught him by now. These weren't Heros; these were _children_ , and they didn't do this to be _heroic_.

I glared at the door again.

They did this for _fun_. It was amusing to them, and despite how much they might gripe and complain about how hard it was to each other and the Professor, it was just a game as far as they were concerned, an easy way out of class for half the day. I snorted and felt my fists clench; that power was wasted on them.

Sometimes, I _hated_ them for it.

I _really_ tried to feel bad about that, hating them that is -really, I did, but I've found that it's something I _literally_ just can't seem to let go, which I both hope for -and loathe the idea of- not being my fault.

I closed my eyes briefly to rub my temples. I was actually starting to give myself a _headache_ thinking about this. The sheer amount of absolute _loathing_ I had for those girls surprised and scared even _me_ sometimes and actually put _strain_ on my body. I grumbled under my breath and made the effort to pay attention to the lesson. Hatred could come later. Conflict could come later. _Justice_ could come later.

A low, inaudible growl escaped my throat.

 _Why_ didn't I do anything about them? It would be so easy! They were just brats, and my brand of their powers was _far_ better oriented for combat. I could beat them into the ground and rip those damn belts right off them-! But I _wouldn't_! Deep breaths. I refused to give in to this unnatural rage so easily. They _were_ trying to help the city in a way; they just didn't seem to realize they were doing a horrible job of it.

I twitched. That irked me even more, the idea that they didn't even realize how _bad_ a job they're doing, how much property damage they cause, how many people _still_ get hurt, because they weren't paying more attention to the bystanders. Shit, why hadn't I helped them yet? I could do this so much _better_.

But no; no, I couldn't do it, not yet. I'd honestly probably attack them outright if I encountered them in costume. _I_ don't want to do that, but my _powers_ , my _light_ , _hates_ them with a fury not unknown to a thousand dying stars, and that hatred passes _far_ too easily down to me. No, I need more time, more control, more resources, more _allies_.

 _Perhaps...?_ I frowned. Perhaps, I worried that they also knew who _I_ was, despite how ludicrously careful I had been about keeping it hidden. In part, I suppose I simply feared that by some ridiculous chance of fate I might lose, that they might remove these powers from me. In their eyes, I would likely not be any different than any foe they had faced so far. With the amount of energy I gave off, the Professor would know the _second_ I started using my powers; he had already demonstrated an amazing response time to other black light threats, and he would likely be able to track me as long as I used them, maybe even longer with residual energy. _He_ , was the one I feared; _he_ was the real threat. The girls were jokes, and if it ever came down to a fight, without the Professor's interference I was sure I could win.

I felt my eyes shift down towards my backpack underneath my desk, inside which a gunmetal-grey belt -one I never _dared_ wear in public like those stupid girls, nor keep anywhere but with myself- lay, thrumming with unnatural energy. The power pulsed in my chest, _heavy_ , _red-hot_ ,... and _dangerous_. On some level, I knew my expression had shifted from frustrated boredom to a face of steel and anger. _Yes_ , _that man_ was the _only_ thing holding me back from doing more to help this dying city.

* * *

My year started off pretty _normal_ , you know? I was just a _normal_ guy, a utterly _normal_ teenage boy, going to a _normal_ high school -in the tenth grade- in a _normal_ city, that was so much so to the point of being _boring_. I spent my days being an average antisocial teenager, slacking (just a little) in classwork, playing computer games at home, and going for an afternoon run every day, even if I didn't really do so for any reason beyond general health and hobbyist purposes.

I didn't try out for track or any other sports, and I didn't have too many friends outside my online ones. I wasn't bullied or harassed at all, because despite the rarity of such a thing, I had taken a practical interest in martial arts two years ago and was a (barely) brown belt in taekwondo, now finally reaching that time in a martial artist's career where one starts to really understand how to _actually_ apply their skill should they need to.

New Townsville used to be a normal city, a boring idyllic place -but one I was rather -if not apathetic to, at least- _satisfied_ to call home, because that's just what it _was_. That changed -pardon the cliché- on one fateful day.

My name is Kosuke Hiragana, and this is the story of how a black light ruined my peace and quiet.

* * *

Several months prior...

School was out for the day, and my afternoon run beckoned. I had my small running backpack packed well with a book to read if I happened to feel like it (I was working on the third Lord of the Rings), two bottles of water, a banana, and four Quaker oatmeal snack bars of varied flavor. I had brought two in peanut butter, one chocolate, and one raisin.

Stepping out the front door of my family's small, one-story house in the suburbs, I looked up at the sky and inhaled a surprisingly cleansing breath of fresh air, considering we lived in the city. The sky was bright, and the cloud cover was heavier just so to the west of the front porch to provide protection against the sun's heat.

Jogging a little in place for about thirty seconds, I then proceeded to do some simple stretches, involving lunges and some high kicks, while enjoying the light, pleasant breeze that played against my skin.

Huh, today was looking to be a pretty good day. I was feeling a bit especially enthusiastic for my run. Normally, a full day of school tended to drain the life right out of oneself, leaving one to be more amendable to copious amounts of television and food, but I was apparently having an 'on' day today.

The significance of this fact?

Despite my general occupation as a growing, antisocial teen, I enjoyed nature... like, a _lot_ , but I didn't often get to really take time out of my day to appreciate it. The large park to the north-east in relation to the front of my home was a favorite route of mine. I liked to watch the squirrels gather nuts and return them to their hoard, listen to the birds sing their songs, or simply spend an idyllic evening trying to catch sight of fish flitting within a pond or in the shallows of the bay.

Maybe it was a bit whimsical of me, perhaps I'd read a few too many fantasy novels, but it really was the simple things in life that tended to give me the most fulfillment. Everything else amounted to about not much more than 'filler' in my life. I did often dream of adventure -of freedom from this _routine_ existence as just another face in the crowd, a cog in the machine of society, encouraged and pressured by one's peers to conform to normality, to get an education, get a job, get a spouse, have a kid or two to continue in your place, and then _die_ , become just another headstone in a graveyard, where people will shed meaningless tears and make empty promises, only to promptly turn about-face and move on.

It was selfish of me, entirely overly ambitious, I think, to refuse to accept that, as if refusing to acknowledge the fact that _'this is how things are'_ as though that would actually _change_ anything, to want more out of life than the common man, to make a mark on history -such as to be known prominently in books that _other_ school kids are forced to read and memorize, to be freaking _quoted_!

 _Ehem_. The _point_ is, my love for connecting with all things that are _not_ everyday society was born of a desire to be _different_ , to _make_ a difference, but as of currently I would get no further closer to such a goal than enjoying what everyone else tended to take for granted.

So when I wasn't too tired between actual school hours, homework, practicing martial arts, and running, simply observing nature and spending time in the park was my absolute favorite thing to do. Case in point, I intended to be jogging straight there and then spending the entirety of my day till curfew there.

I began my run with a straight jog east. My home was located close to the docks off to the side at the bottom of a steep, inclined stretch of road. This meant that the shortest route to New Townsville Park always began with a bracing uphill jog before I would hit the main neighborhood.

I wasn't expecting the trip to the park itself to stretch longer than ten minutes -fifteen to twenty only if I took my sweet time to the utterly ridiculous level.

 **NO EDITS PAST THIS POINT YET. (Fair warning, it sucks) :)**

* * *

I inhaled and exhaled deeply several times, feeling a sudden wave a strength hit me, as the darkness sought an outlet. I felt it begin to creep outwards and solidify around me, starting from my core and forming an inky-black jacket with metallic, dark-grey clasps on the forearms at the wrists and dark-grey gloves. At the same time, the haze warped my favorite running pants and solidified into reinforced, black jeans over dark-grey boots.

With a tingling, I also noticed my normally mud-brown hair draining into a black nearly as deep as night -even as -bafflingly- a pair of black shades formed over my eyes for some reason.

I felt a weight at my waist and on my back. I raised an eyebrow at the highly conspicuous, thick, gunmetal-grey belt with a black 'D' imprinted on the circular clasp now hanging loosely there.

On my back, there had formed a sheathe in which sat a 30-inch sword with an obsidian-black blade. I had drawn it and then sheathed it once more after observing as such and giving it a few swings. It looked positively deadly glistening in the afternoon sunlight, and it wasn't like I could actually use such a thing right now without cutting off a limb.

"Well," I finally commented aloud, blinking back my utter confusion and not unsignificant levels of trepidation. "This is... a thing that certainly just happened." So _that's_ what the black light did.

I felt a light headache coming on; there had been a lot more of those energy beams. What would happen to other people who got hit? Would they receive the same over-all best case scenario as I did? What would happen if they didn't? That shit was ultra malicious! What about animals? What about inanimate objects? What about those scarce few white ones? This stuff was dangerous enough to do something with just about anything obviously, and I was rambling.

"'Tch, not my problem, really," I suddenly muttered with a cluck of the tongue, suddenly straitening up at the realization. The only real thing I had to worry about to now was changing back to a semblance of normal. Even as alike as they were to the rest of the stunted population of New Townsville, my parents, the Hiraganas, would definitely notice pitch-black hair and clothes that can't be changed.

I glanced around and, after checking their pulses and propping the unconscious mother and daughter pair up together on the park bench, left quickly towards the outer edges of the park.

As I approached the park exit closest to the New Townsville Zoo, my now noticeably enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of screams and shrieks of terror as well as some oddly bestial sounds. I was about to turn the corner, when a gaggle of panicked people rushed by, forcing me to stumble back. To my irritation, they didn't even take pause of the fact that there was a young teenager in the park carrying a real, live _sword_ on his back -not that I wanted any sort of attention in my befuddled, adjusting state, but it was the principle of the matter and further proof of my reasons to dislike this city's general populace. Seriously, it must be something in the water!

My curiosity was piqued, however. I turned the corner at a cry of, "HEY!", and my left eye immediately started involuntarily twitching. The park was crowded with escaped zoo animals.

A seemingly human-sized, green-furred _monkey_ , wearing a massive navy-black cape that stuck up triangularly at the shoulders like some sort of wizard-wannabe and having a white dome-like helmet, had bodily heaved a full-grown lion to the side and straight-up hinged open its mouth to pluck out a sort of icing-filled cracker.

He had sniffed it and immediately licked said already lion-licked cookie-cracker, only for a girl, garbed in a blindingly hot-pink leotard, vest, skirt, shoes, black gloves, and having a truly, impressively massive orange-red ponytail tied up with a large, red bow, to screech at the monkey and indignantly snatch the cookie-cracker away, proceeding to explain the best way to eat said cracker-cookie in an offended manner and ignoring the fact that it had been double-licked, as she split it in half and shared it with the monkey.

My eye twitched violently, when they finished off the cookie and finally seemed to take notice of the fact that a) the monkey was indeed a giant, green, mutant _monkey_ and b) the two were giving off literally palpable auras not unlike my own that also apparently opposed violently.

With a shriek from the girl and a startled yell from the monkey, the two leaped away from each other like they'd been burned, the girl hunching as she landed, and the monkey leering inquisitively from atop a park bench. The two were completely ignorant of my slow approach, even as I analyzed what they were doing.

The feelings they were exuding through their auras were those of direct opposites, of mortal enemies, of an almost _primal_ instinct to utterly eradicate the other or drive them away forever. If I could have heard what I imagined were the two's admittedly humorous and inane inner monologues, my eye would have twitching to a dangerous -and probably eventually chronic- degree. I knew instantly that these were two were other targets of the energy rays that had fallen from the sky. I knew for sure, since my own blood was pumping, adrenaline suddenly flooding through my veins, and my instincts screaming at me that the girl's beatific, white aura was just _wrong_ and should be utterly _erased_ , that she should be hacked to pieces, burnt to ash, and swept away in the wind.

And that was rather disturbingly specific...

But I wouldn't act on those powerful urges... not _yet_ at any rate. It wasn't like she'd done anything to me... _yet_. All she had done was most certainly be the receiver of one of the white beams. I glanced at the twitching, green monkey and knew that he would have no such restraint for such instincts that spoke on a primal level.

* * *

Then, as if by a starting bell, the two lunged. I imagine the girl only half knew what she was doing, as she -though skillfully- attacked with a pink _yoyo_ of all things. The monkey jumped over the attack and unleashed a flurry of slaps and palm strikes, that the pink-clad girl danced around and responded to with her own flurry of yoyo attacks.

My brows shot up to my hairline though, when a missed yoyo attack completely blew through and shattered a wooden park bench easily. Okay, so maybe the yoyo wasn't so useless after all.

The combatants leaped away through the outskirts of the park into the city, fighting and causing excessive amounts of destruction as they went. I was forced to pick up my pace of pursuit, when they landed on a white delivery van and kept on brawling. I found myself surprised to find that I could now easily run fast enough to keep up with the vehicle, but given the blatant display of my fellow unnatural beings I really shouldn't have been so surprised.

The van shook and buckled before nearly tipping over, as the monkey heavily leaped high up during one of the truck's turns to land on a highway overpass. Seemingly without thinking, the girl jumped down and steadied the van to an upright position before leaping off to continue the chase.

I watched with no small amount of interest and slight glee, as their duel escalated in destructive power, as the two forced more and more tricks out of the other. The girl's yoyo was quickly proved to be a weapon of focused, concussive power -if a rather inaccurate one; nothing it came into contact with could help but buckle and crumble, except for the monkey. He seemed to not only be able to take such ridiculously powerful hits but sometimes outright shrug them off using his cape.

"Missed me!" shouted the surprisingly agile monkey, as he literally _glided_ along the ground around her attacks. I had briefly observed with a strong wind that it was actually a small, strong, green, _flying_ , mutant monkey. The unnaturally enhanced simian rushed forward. "Missed again!"

The girl was not a fighter, that much had been abundantly clear from the very get-go, and she was slowly -but surely- beginning to tire, gasping in exhaustion, as she backpedaled away from her opponent, not having the experience to know when to conserve her energy and focus on defense and counter-attacking, not that her weapon really helped in that respect anyway.

The monkey, on the other hand, while not a fighter himself, clearly had the brains to pick up a self-styled art that worked for him quickly enough, and it revolved around evasion and counterattacks to the girl's constant, self-tiring barrage.

Surprisingly, the battle ended in the girl's favor, despite a slip-up and her falling over several boxes of oranges. The fruit somehow tripped-up the _flying_ monkey as well, and it allowed the girl to leap to her feet and wind up an attack that charged her yoyo with some of her aura.

 **"Yoyo Supreme!"** she shouted, _clearly_ getting a little _too_ into the superhero thing and making her own attack name, which -again- surprisingly worked.

"Yow!" The monkey was nearly bent in half and launched off his feet by the yoyo, coated in a brilliant, pink aura, driving into his chest and sending him flying into the side of a parked, beige car. He scrambled to his feet and leaped on top of the car. "I won't forget this!" he shouted before flying away hurriedly -little more than a sparkle in the sky thanks to the glint of his helmet.

"See ya'!" laughed the girl, pulling down her eyelid her one finger and rather childishly blowing a raspberry after him -to the mortification of a mother exiting the grocery store behind her with her young, impressionable child. I found myself restraining a series of silent cackles from atop a building.

Then, somehow, over the course of the next half-hour, the girl was able to round up every last escaped zoo animal and herd them back into the zoo to the gaping of crowds of onlookers. I was pretty stunned myself at the absurdity of it, but eventually chalked it up to her white aura making her seem naturally more trustworthy to fauna, just like every good magical girl should be.

"Please, people, no need to thank me! You can have my autograph later," the girl giggled. Precocious one, wasn't she?

I truly had to clasp my hands over my mouth not to blow my position on a nearby roof through peals of laughter, when the same goofy, beige car the girl had smashed the monkey into pulled up beside her, and the _Mayor_ stepped out. I had trouble breathing from restrained laughter for a few seconds.

The Mayor chuckled nervously, as he addressed her. "Uh, Miss? In the future, take it easy on the buildings, and cars, and uh..." He trailed off, gesturing to a team of construction workers already there on site and the trashed grocery store entrance. The Mayor's dented car behind him also rather went unsaid in that statement. "Now as mayor, allow me to thank y-"

"Uh oh, time to go. Heh heh, later!" the girl declared, seemingly realizing for the first time just how much property damage there had been and leaping away high into the air.

"Hey, where are you going?" the Mayor called. He was dutifully ignored, as she continued to moon hop away.

I chuckled quietly but found myself becoming pensive. Frankly, as exciting as that had been, the battle had easily caused tens of thousands in damage costs. For another, when she had been standing still, I had caught a glimpse of an emblem on the girl's jacket and white belt, a 'P'. Whatever could that mean, when I had a 'D'?

Suddenly, neck hairs standing on end, I got the feeling that I was being watched and involuntarily growled quietly, as my hackles rose. My head swiveled about, eyes glaring death around myself, as I slipped quietly and quickly away, hoping to outreach whatever prying eyes had laid their gazes upon me.

* * *

In a house built on a hill on the outskirts of the city, Professor Utonium and his son, Kenny Utonium, dutifully watched the monitors of their many screens in the lab. Some might call it strange and an invasion of privacy that the city of New Townsville had so many cameras; others would just call it convenient, and Professor Utonium would freely admit to being of the latter opinion in this time of crisis. Better to use whatever's available, when so much is at stake.

Unlike a good portion of the rest of the city's population, Professor Utonium was an intellectual, curious, and occasionally paranoid man -thus the cameras. Really, it was wonder how he had managed to set so many up without notice, but considering where he lived and the residents thereof... The Utoniums even had their own orbiting space _satellite_ for Pete's sake.

At the moment, the Professor was immersed in a combination of research and keeping an eye on the three girls, who had absorbed the white Z-rays. At least, he was until the green-jacketed one looked directly up at a camera that was zooming in on her face and called them out like a sane person, before smashing said camera. Needless to say, it got yelps of surprise from both Utonium and Ken.

Prof. Utonium quickly composed himself, muttering, "Three normal girls, somehow transformed by Chemical Z. We need to find out more about them..." His gaze drifted to screen, showing the shadowy figure of a young boy -clearly hardly any older than the girls- zipping over the rooftops and through dark alleys in deliberate evasive maneuvers. " _and_ him... and quickly."

Squeezing his white Z-ray infused robot dog, Poochi, enthusiastically, Ken said, "Cool Dad, we'll get right on it, but you have to admit their powers are pretty cool!"

Nodding in agreement but rather more concerned about possible negative side effects, Prof. Utonium shouted, "Alright, let's bring 'em in and run some tests!"

* * *

After a solid hour of evasion and a trip through the New Townsville Park till I no longer felt the invisible eyes on my back, I finally stopped in a deserted clearing in a more heavily forested section of the park. I was breathing hard by this point and was shortly leaning up against an oak tree for shade and support.

"Nosey, freaking, whoever," I muttered angrily. "Who even has the time to set up so many damn cameras, let alone actually maintain them properly?" At some point or another in my flight to anonymity, I had realized shortly that the 'invisible eyes' were, in fact, hundreds upon freaking _hundreds_ of identical cameras scattered about in almost every conceivable location. 'Annoyed' didn't even _begin_ to properly convene my feelings on the matter of such an extreme invasion public and personal privacy.

I huffed out a breath and took off my shades to wipe away a small bead of sweat on my forehead; that run had made me quite tired, though my stamina was now recovering at a rather decidedly unnatural speed. I paused briefly to frown at the reflection of my eyes in the black lenses.

Once brilliantly emerald orbs, were now intimidating, glowing rings of ruby-red fire and fury, which seemingly involuntarily glared back with intensity, set into peach skin that had paled significantly. I _really_ hoped I could change back, because those eyes were honestly down-right _scary_ , and scary people made babies cry, and _that_ wasn't fair to my eardrums both as far as the babies and subsequently angry parents.

 _Again_ , I find myself self-labeled as someone rather not nice in most any sense of the word.

I replaced my new head accessory over my unnerving, altered eyes and once again checked over my slightly eccentric garb. I went through all my pockets, finding nothing except what had been in my pockets before the transformation, and drew my obsidian-black-bladed sword once more.

Upon a closer examination, I realized the hilt above the grip was shaped like a 'D'; I was starting to notice something of a pattern there. i mused briefly if a proper fusion with that strange energy yielded this theme to all targets 'P' for white rays and 'D' for black ones. It was only speculation at the moment, since I'd only ever seen one other successful fusion like my own up to this point. For all I knew, it could be a gender thing. I sheathed my sword and examined the uniform's belt in more detail.

The gunmetal-grey belt was ridged and had several discolored parts that seemed like they might have a function. Examination thereof did not reveal much at all, nothing, in fact, so I fiddled with the circular buckle that was emblazoned with a black 'D'.

Suddenly there was a slight 'click', and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline; the 'D' had been titled slightly. Realizing that the buckle could twist, I gave it a few more 90 degree turns. The last turn brought the buckle to the point of having been spun fully, and with a flash of somehow _black_ light, I found myself once more standing in my clothes from before, save for the gunmetal-grey belt looped around my waist.

Grinning widely, I whooped for joy and jumped a bit. After a few more victory arm pumps, I examined the belt some more and found a pair of triggers that hadn't been there when I was transformed. To my satisfaction, the revealed feature let me remove the belt, and the other allowed me to turn the belt invisible while wearing it over my casuals in broad daylight.

I soon discovered that twisting the circular buckle clockwise -instead of the counterclockwise turn needed to deactivate it- reengaged its transformation. After a few more switches -just to get the adrenaline of a new discovery out of my system, I returned to my casual form and switched the belt to stealth mode, whistling a happy tune, as I nearly skipped home.

I chuckled undoubtably sinisterly, as i tossed my bag onto my bed at the Hiragana home and brushed a short lock of auburn hair from my once more green eyes; New Townsville was about to become a _very_ exciting place.

 **AN: Not really sure where this will go. I've got a vague alternate plot in my head and the beginning arc sort of jotted down, but I'm not sure how I'll go around implementing it** **.**

 **Anywho, Read and Review! :D**


End file.
